Don't worry, we will meet again
by Grace0331
Summary: Mokuba feels alone. His best friend is not with him anymore. What are his feelings? (Mokuba Kaiba x Amane Bakura) ONE-SHOT! (Not good at summaries..)


**Here I am my readers with my first One-Shot! And it's a Wintershipping one. (Amane Bakura x Mokuba Kaiba) Some of you maybe have never heard about Amane, well she's not an OC, in fact she is a character that is mentioned in the manga and in season 0. Also, she's Ryou Bakura's little sister(or twin, i don't know but I prefer her as a little). Here you go!**

* * *

The little white haired girl smiled as she saw her friend coming towards her. She run to him and gave him a hug. But something was wrong..

"..Why is Mokuba-kun not hugging me back?" The girl thought and realised her friend.

He wasn't saying a word. A part of his long black locks were covering his face. Worried, the girl asked:

- Mokuba-kun.. Is there something wrong? Have I done something bad to you?

The girl seemed very worried and disappointed. Her friend seemed lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, his shaky voice could be heard:

- No.. It's not your fault Amane-chan..- Mokuba said while raising his head.

Amane could read sadness in his eyes. The were about to shed some tears, but something strong kept them for not rolling down his cheek.

- Then what is it?- A hint of curiosity could be heard in her voice while she was asking.

- I came to tell you that.. A man named Gozaburo Kaiba adopted me and Seto today..

- Oh! Isn't this great?- Amane said, her face lightning a bit.- You don't have to stay in the orphanage anymore! You will have your own house!

- It's not that..

- Then... What?

- I.. Seto... Well.. We won't see you again..

Amane froze. Those words cut her like knives. She didn't want this. She wanted to stay with Mokuba, play with him. But she wanted to see him happy too. And she knew that the best way was letting him go. It was hard, since he was her best friend.

- Uh.. Why do you say so?

- Gozaburo said so. We won't come to this park again. I will miss this park. I'll miss your kind mom.. I will miss you..

A sad smile appeared on Amane's lips as she hugged him again. It was very hard. But she couldn't take this friendship any further. She was just 5 years old, but very clever for being at her age. She knew that the Summer vacations would end soon and she would go back to England.

- Don't worry Mokuba-kun... We will meet again. I promise.-She said as a tear fell from one of her red-cherry colored eye.

- Are you sure Amane-chan?

The response was a nod. Then Mokuba smiled as he saw her cheerful face again.

- Mr. Mokuba, we have to go home.- A tall man, obviously one of his father's bodyguard said.

- Alright.. Goodbye Amane-chan. I will try to convince my step-father to bring me here tomorrow. It may be our last chance to meet.

- You're right. Bye Mokuba-kun.

With that, she saw his friend go away.

Mokuba and Seto begged and begged to convince Gozaburo Kaiba to take them to Domino's park one last time. He agreed in one condition. Seto would have to study all the week without any break. Just eating and night-sleeping. Seto hesitated at first, but then saw in Mokuba's eyes a hint of hope. For something Seto wasn't sure of, but in the end he agreed.

Seto and Mokuba were on a luxurious limousine, directed at the Domino's park. Mokuba was very exited and Seto finally decided to ask:

- What is it your so happy about Mokuba?

- I want to meet a friend one last time!

- Oh.. Okay..

After a while they arrived at Domino's park. There was one ambulance and the police. Maybe an accident. But Mokuba didn't pay much attention at the people surrounding. He went straight where his orphanage friends usually were and his dear friend Amane too. He looked around. No sign of her or one of her best friends at the orphanage, Grace. She was great friends with Amane so she should know where she was. He went to Mrs. Cyndia, their ex-teacher.

- You are searching for Grace? I'm sorry dear but she's not here. She was very sad so she decided to stay at the orphanage.

- Uh.. I got to go Mrs. Cyndia. Thank you!- Mokuba said, a little disappointed.

Mrs. Cyndia patted him on the head and tried to search for Amane's brother. But he wasn't there. Mokuba was very sad. He hoped to see Amane one last time. She promised him! She didn't lie did she?

- Mokuba.. We have to go home. An accident has occurred here so maybe your friend couldn't come.

Mokuba nodded. Next part of the day he showed only disappointment and sadness. That night Mokuba couldn't sleep. He had a feeling for Amane. A bad one. He feared that maybe something had happened to her. But he wasn't sure. So he let his eyelids fall. The next thing he dreamed about was Amane..

_Six years later._

The Battle City final had started. The 6 finalists were on the blimp. Mokuba Kaiba was shocked by the name of two of the finalists. Ryou Bakura and Grace Kujaku. He didn't see that one coming. Grace was very mad at Seto about what had happened 6 years ago. Mokuba could still remember what happened in her room.

|Flashback|

_Mokuba ran towards Grace's room. He didn't know yet who she was but Anzu told him to wait a little for 'her' because she was having a shower. Seto was impatient though. He rushed towards 'her' room. Mokuba was trying to to tell him she was having a shower but he wasn't listening. _

_When Mokuba entered the room something flew 2 mm close to his cheek. He jumped and tried to see who had thrown that thing on him. It was a young girl. She seemed 15 years old, had straight brown hair and brown eyes. Mokuba blushed. The girl was wearing only a towel and at the moment she was covering her chest form anything. Seto was standing there too. Mokuba was sure that the flying object was directed to him but he dodged so the object flew towards Mokuba._

_- B-big brother..- Mokuba managed to say._

_- Huh? Mokuba? Get out of here! Now!_

_- Wait..- The girl said while her expression softened a bit.- Did you say.. Mokuba?_

_Mokuba watched at the girls direction. After analyzing better her face, he recognized her. _

_- Grace! Is that you?_

_She nodded, tears ready to fall from her eyes. Seto was shocked. How could he not recognize her? Her only friend through his tough childhood?_

_- G-Grace? _

_- Yes... Seto.._

_- But... How?_

_Grace grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. After a while she got out, wearing her clothes. Her expression was now colder even though a hint of sadness could be read in her eyes._

_- You want to know how? Well after you was adopted by that Gozybaro-I-don't-remember-the-name-of adopted you I was left alone at the orphanage! I had friends there, but I didn't want to play with them anymore! Because of you!- A voice filled with anger came from her mouth.- Because you.. You didn't say goodbye! Not even a goodbye! Why? I thought I was your friend! I wasn't so important to you? Is there a difference between you and Mokuba that he said goodbye and you not?_

_Tears started to roll down her cheek. Seto didn't say a word. He could see pain in her eyes. Pain that he didn't want to see. He felt like hurting his brother. She ment very much to him.. One time.._

_- How is Mrs. Cyndia?- Mokuba asked trying to break the silence._

_- Grace lowered her head. She said:_

_- She died after two months because she had cancer._

_- What..What about Amane? She still played with you didn't she?_

_Grace started to sob and cry even more. She hugged Mokuba and said:_

_- No Mokuba.. I didn't have the chance.. She went away.._

_- I-I know that she went to England after I got adopted.. But did she come back? Is she with Ryou?_

_Grace let sigh escape her lips._

_- No Mokuba.. She never went to England.. She's.. Gone.._

_Mokuba froze. Was this true? This couldn't be! He still remembered Amane's word: 'Don't worry Mokuba-kun.. We will meet again..' Mokuba shook his head. This couldn't be true! No! He had to ask Ryou! "He should know the truth!" _

_Mokuba started to run towards Ryou's direction. He grabbed his left arm and 'Ryou' looked at him. _

_- Ryou! Tell me! It's true that Amane's not here..? _

_Ryou said nothing. His eyes had no emotions. They weren't green like they used to be. They were violet. It was strange that the others weren't noticing that. Mokuba recognized him! He was Bakura! He didn't know the truth! So what? _

_Mokuba ran to his room. Falling on his bed and started to cry. This couldn't be true. With a low voice he said:_

_- Amane.._

|End Flashback|

Now Mokuba was lying on his bed, thinking of all the games that he had played with Amane. It wasn't fair! Why her? Why! The next thing Mokuba remembered to do is closing his eyes and starting to dream..

|Dream|

_- Mokuba? Mokuba!- An angelic voice could be heard saying._

_"Huh? Where am I? Wait.. This voice.. Is so familiar.. _

_- Look behind you Mokuba.- The voice said._

_Mokuba turned his head and gasped. In front of him was standing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was about the same age as him, had a pale skin, her hair was white, long and had two ribbons on the sides. She was wearing a jeans dress with a white and red stripped shirt inside. Her eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a color of cherry red. Only one girl Mokuba knew had those eyes._

_- A-Amane?- Mokuba asked with a shaky voice._

_The girl nodded and after a tear rolled down her face she formed a sad smile on the lips that graced her features even more._

_- I'm sorry. I had a car accident the day we were supposed to meet as the last time.._

_- It's not your fault! I should be the one asking forgiveness! I thought you went to England and didn't want to see me again! I-I'm sorry.._

_Amane approached him and took his hands in hers. _

_- Please! Don't feel sad over my death. You have to move on. I can't be in your memories forever._

_- You will! Because... I love you Amane! I liked you since I fist met you and I couldn't stop thinking about you! _

_Amane was sure a bit surprised, but after a smile, said:_

_- If you don't want to forget me then don't. Just don't blame yourself any longer. Please.. Now.. I have to go. I have been waiting to tell you this for years so I could rest in peace. And now I can. Thanks to you._

_- Please don't leave Amane! Take me with you! I want to be with you forever!_

_She just smiled. Then she got closer at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek._

_- Always remember this moment. Remember that I will always be by your side. And I want to say something else to you.. I love you too._

_With those words she disappeared but Mokuba now had something in his hand. It was a red ribbon._

End Dream|

Mokuba got up and looked around. It was his room. This ment that it was just a dream. But then he noticed something in his left hand. It was a red ribbon. The one in his dream! The one that Amane wore the last day they met six years ago! Mokuba closed his hand and brought it near his chest. He thought:

"I will take anywhere with me, so I'll know you'll be close to me.."

* * *

**I finished it! Yeah! I'm very happy with how this turned out! It was a bit sad but worth to write in my opinion! Grace is my OC. I decided to put her in the story too! But not to pair her with Kaiba. He's just her friend. I thought things would get more interesting if I put her too! :D Well, I hope you like it!**

**Disclameir: I don't own Yugioh.. I would like to but I don't. Kazuki Takahashi created it before I could.**

**R&R!**


End file.
